


When the Devil Comes

by haleyross



Series: A Week From Hell ( Fuckruary 2021) [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Finger Fucking, Fingering, Fuckruary 2021 (Lucifer TV), Fuckruary 2021: The Outsider, Original Character - Freeform, Smut, Vaginal Sex, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyross/pseuds/haleyross
Summary: Trixie gets in trouble at school and the only adult available the principal can reach is Trixie’s emergency contact, one Lucifer Morningstar.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Original Character(s)
Series: A Week From Hell ( Fuckruary 2021) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162415
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	When the Devil Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Fuckruary Prompts included in this fic:
> 
> Fuckruary 2021: The Outsider  
> Write a story from an outsider’s point of view. Can be from a minor character’s POV or from an original character’s POV.
> 
> February 15th  
> Trope/Kink: Finger-Fucking
> 
> February 9th  
> Trope/Kink: Clothed Sex  
> Quote: “The Devil doesn’t come dressed in a red cape and pointy horns. He comes as everything you’ve ever wished for.”

\------

Dr. Linda Martin’s office had always been a calm and serene place for Janet. The plant by the window soaks in sunlight and the airy openness of her office sets her at ease. Well, as much at ease as she could be.

“Last time we spoke, you were considering rekindling things with your ex-husband. Have you thought any more about that?” Linda asks.

Across from her, on the couch, a brunette nervously fiddles with her fingers. 

“Oh, uhm. No. I- I’ve had a weird week and it completely slipped my mind.” 

“Oh?” Linda says, her tone curious. “It seemed like a very pressing issue last we spoke. Has something changed?”

Janet huffs, that being an understatement. “Yeah. I just- I don't want you to judge me. It’s completely out of character and-”

“There is no judgment here,” Linda assures. “Not at all, I am only here to help you.”

Janet eyes her. She looks the doctor over, verifying she is trustworthy, and nods.

“Okay,” she sighs. “Uhm .. well. As you know, this week was the big field trip to the museum for the kids, and a lot of them were excited about it. The last bus was just about ready to leave and I was prepared to be alone for most of the day.”

“I’m sensing a _‘but’_ ,” Linda says.

Janet nods. “But then we had an incident.”

\--

Principal Janet Moore. That is the name on the placard on her desk. Coupled with the certificates on her wall and the very academic books on her bookcase, it’s easy to see where her priorities lie.

She sits at her desk dressed in a loose white shirt and a tight A-line skirt. Her hair is pulled back into a tight bun, her lips a sharp, ruby red. She narrows her eyes in displeasure and she sighs, an uneven scowl on her face. She shakes her head and leans forward.

“Why would you bring a weapon to school?” she asks.

Across her desk, a small child with dark hair and pigtails twiddles her thumbs. She shrugs, unsure. “It’s not that big,” she offers.

Janet sighs and leans back before moving to pick up the phone. “It’s not the size of the knife, and you know this. This is a serious rule you’ve broken. I’m going to have to call your parents. Who would be a better contact, your mom or your dad?”

“My mom,” the little girl says sadly.

Janet pulls up the number on file for the little girl’s mother and dials. It rings and rings with no answer. Eventually, it goes to voicemail and Janet leaves a brief, but descriptive message about the problem. She hangs up and picks up the phone seconds later. “I’m going to try your dad.”

The little girl nods, still twiddling with her thumbs. Again, the phone rings with no answer. It goes to voicemail and Janet leaves another message, this time sounding more annoyed, before hanging up.

“Okay,” she says breathily, “It looks like mom and dad are busy. Let’s try your emergency contact, shall we?”

It isn’t too much later when there is a knock on the door and the secretary peeks her head in. 

“We have a Mr. Morningstar here for you,” she says.

Janet nods. “Bring him in.

_“Wait.”_

\--

Inside Linda's office, Linda holds a hand out and stops Janet’s story.

“Morningstar? As in _Lucifer_ Morningstar?”

“You know him?” she asks, horrified.

Linda pauses. “Uh, yes actually… I, uh, did some work with the LAPD a few months back. He’s a consultant there.”

Janet nods. “Then you know what he’s like.”

“Oh yeah.”

Janet shakes her head. “I … I don’t know what I expected when he walked in but it was definitely _not_ that. He’s ... there’s just _something_ about him.”

Linda nods.

Janet shakes her head, lost in her thoughts for a second. “You know … I’m not a superstitious person or religious by any means but … when I was a kid my grandmother used to say that when the devil comes, he doesn’t come dressed in a red cape and pointy horns. He comes as everything you’ve ever wished for.”

Janet looks off in the distance, an inquisitive look in her eyes.

“I didn't know I was wishing,” she says. “I mean, I guess on some level I was looking for something. You know? Ever since Davin and I divorced I’ve just kind of been floating.”

She sighs and turns to Linda. “He felt … grounded.”

Linda nods and they sit in silence for a bit. “I didn't mean to interrupt you. Please, continue.”

Janet sighs and nods. “Right.”

\--

The door to Janet’s office opens and the secretary steps aside. The first thing she notices about the man that enters are his legs. They are long and trail up to a perfectly narrowed waist. His pants are exceptionally well fitted and leave very little to the imagination. Then she notices his broad shoulders, strong and stable beneath an equal as fitted jacket. He is put together, like he stepped out of a men's catalog. He walks with purpose and authority, like the world is his to command. His sharp jaw and perfectly coiffed hair only help add to the air of confidence he imposes. Her eyes trail up his body and land onto his face, then his eyes. That is what holds her attention. Staring into his eyes feels like staring into the answer to the universe's deepest, darkest secrets. It draws her in and holds her.

“Lucifer. Morningstar,” he says, his hand held out. “And you must be Principal Moore.”

“Please,” she manages to muster. “Call me Janet.”

He smiles and leans down to kiss the back of her hand. The thumping in her chest and the tingling between her legs only draws her deeper into his brown eyes.

“It’s a pleasure,” she manages to choke out, her throat suddenly dry. She feels alive for the first time in months and the gentle flutter of her heart as it fills with excitement and joy makes her want to giggle like a schoolgirl. She doesn’t though. Even now in the presence of a man that promises fulfillment without even whispering a single word, she somehow manages to have the fortitude to not fall into that trap. 

“Oh, no, no. The pleasure is all mine.” He lets go of her hand and turns to the little girl.

The little girl rolls her eyes as does the strange woman that stands behind her. Janet just now notices her. She leans against the door, equally as beautiful and strong as the man, but there is something else there. Her presence isn’t as tantalizing as it is scary.

“Imagine the shock when I learned I was on the Detective’s emergency contact list,” he says, drawing her attention back to him. “That has to mean something, right? That she trusts me with the urchin. Utterly irresponsible but … still quite lovely.”

He seems to be asking her a genuine question. “Yes, I ... I had trouble reaching her parents,” Janet says, moving to sit. She needed to quell the shaking in her legs, the strange sensation and ache that is developing in her core.

“Well,” she hears, turning her attention back to the man. “What has Beatrice done to invoke the ire of the parental phone call?”

Janet nods, reaches into her desk, and pulls out a small sandwich baggie with a three-inch switchblade. She hands it to Lucifer and he takes it.

“She brought this to school,” Janet says. “We have strict rules about weapons on the school campus.”

“That thing?” the woman behind Trixie says as she steps forward. “Come on, that’s barely a knife. I mean you’d have to work twice as hard just to scoop an eye out.

Janet narrows her eyes.

“I’m really sorry,” the little girl says sadly, her head low and her eyes watery.

_“Aww.”_

\--

Janet pauses her story as Linda frowns.

“Poor Trixie.”

Janet narrows her eyes. “Poor … Doctor, she brought a weapon to school. Sure we’ve never had an issue like this with her before but ... we can’t just let a weapon slide.”

“No,” Linda agrees. “No, I wasn’t saying you should. I was just saying that she sounds remorseful for what she’s done.”

Janet squints her eyes, suspicion flooding her mind. “I don’t actually think I mentioned her nickname,” she says.

Linda pauses. “Oh, no I … I just assumed because I’ve met her before. You know, with ... the LAPD. Her mom works there, right?”

Janet looks Linda up and down, not quite certain how to take the excuse.

“I promise you I’m just … listening to your story and taking it in,” she affirms.

Janet nods and sits back on the couch. She crosses her legs and twiddles her thumbs. 

“I guess I’m just … _curious_ as to why this has become the topic of our session today. I had thought we agreed to speak more about your ex-husband.”

“I’m getting there,” Janet says.

“Of course. Sorry. Continue.”

\--

“Expelled?!” Maze says. “You can’t be serious.”

“I see no other option. Bringing a weapon to school is a very serious violation of our policy. This also isn’t Beatrice’s first time being in serious trouble.”

“It’s just a tiny knife!” Maze argues.

“Yeah, it’s just a tiny knife!” Trixie parrots.

Janet shakes her head. “This is a serious thing. I’m going to have to suspend her for a few days until we have a hearing. Then we can decide whether or not to expel her.”

Trixie tears up. “You can’t! Mommy’s going to be so mad at me!” Maze purses her lips and steps forward.

“Are we going to have a problem he-”

Lucifer reaches an arm out and stops Maze from stepping forward. Maze looks down at his arm then up to Lucifer, anger behind her eyes.

“Mazikeen, why don’t you take the urchin to the car. I’m sure Janet and I could come to _some_ kind of agreement?”

Janet’s eyes move to him and again it feels like her heart is in a vice. The scowl on her face melts and her shoulders drop. “I can’t … I mean-” she says, stuttering over her words.

“C’mon, Trix,” Maze says, pulling Trixie from her seat. “Let’s go outside.” Trixie sniffs and nods. She slides off the chair and turns into Maze’s arms. They walk out of the office, Trixie’s head low. Lucifer closes the door behind them and locks it. Janet gulps, a jitter of excitement and nerves developing in her core. It joins the growing ember of arousal, warmth radiating from between her legs.

Lucifer turns around and catches her eyes. She pants, a strange feeling coming over her. She hadn’t felt it in so long that she forgot what it was like, _yearning_. She barely even knew this man and yet she wants him in every way.

“Now, Janet,” he coos, walking over to her desk. He approaches before sitting on the corner nearest her and leaning forward, his hands draped over his knee. “Surely we can come up with _some_ solution to our problem?”

He reaches out, his hand soft and hot, and allows his thumb to graze the bottom of her lip. She lets go a squeak then brings a hand up to her mouth, unsure of why she did that. He smiles widely, like a fisherman after feeling a tug on his line.

“Surely there must be something you ... desire?”

_“Oh no.”_

\--

“No, no … don’t tell me. You didn't!”

“I - I’m not even done yet.” 

“Did you sleep with him?” Linda asks.

Janet’s entire face turns bright red and she bites her lip. “I … I don’t know what came over me. I just ... I don’t know.”

Linda sighs and rolls her eyes. “He’s such a charming asshole.”

“He really is! Wait … how-”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your story. Please,” Linda says, waving for her to continue.

Janet twiddles her thumbs nervously before smoothing out her skirt. She clears her throat.

\--

Lucifer leans in further, his eyes never leaving her own. Somehow, she can’t look away. She’s entranced.

“Anything you want love,” he says. “Tell me, what is it you desire?”

The world flies behind her eyes and something deep within her tugs at her vocal cords.

“I-” she begins.

She can’t look away. His eyes are so deep, and truthful and promising, that it feels only right to open up. He pulls at the deepest, darkest wants in her until it’s there, on the tip of her tongue. Her ex, Davin. She gave herself to him, mind, body and soul. Yet even in their most intimate moments he was distant, untouchable. All she had ever wanted was to feel loved. She wanted him to worship her body as if she was a goddess and he was a disciple. But Davin was a man without religion and she was a goddess without a temple.

“I want - I want … _I want you to fill me with cum._ ” She bites her lip, her eyes crawling down his form.

Lucifer sits back and hums. “Oh. You’re a ready one. Alright well, we don’t have much time, but I’ve worked within tighter constraints.”

She blinks. Slowly understanding where she is and … why did she say that?

“Wha … _oh my god_ , I’m so sorry. I- I don’t know why I-”

Lucifer slides gracefully off the edge of the desk and onto his feet. “Don’t worry, Darling. It’s not your fault you find me so charming. Everyone does.” He pauses, his brain momentarily sidetracked by a thought. As if he had remembered someone who didn’t find him charming.

She shakes her head. “That … no. I can’t.”

“You can!” he says, confidence and positivity in his tone. “And why shouldn’t you? You deserve it. Take what you want. Seize the day and all that. Carpe diem!”

His hands reach down and unbuckle his pants. She huffs. “Mr. Morningstar!” she chastises, trying to fend off the thumping in her chest and the moisture developing between her legs.

“I won’t tell if you won’t,” he winks.

She huffs, a red blush crawling across her face. She can try to hide behind her certificates and tight bun but the second he unzips his pants to reveal bare skin, her eyes snap up to his, dark and wanting.

“Go on,” he smiles. “It’s all yours. Take what you want, Janet. Unapologetically.”

She eyes him, hesitation in her system for a mere second. He stands there, waiting with a smirk on his face. She reaches a steady hand out to his pants and tugs on them, pulling him forward. He slides between her legs and the fabric of her skirt rides up as she makes room for him. She reaches in, her hands shaking with nerves and excitement and she grabs hold of his cock. It is hot, and heavy, even while still somewhat soft. She pulls him out of his pants and her eyes widen. He is large and thick and … perfect.

She exhales in awe and he hums warmly. “You think you can get it hard?” he asks.

She eyes him, her hand already stroking his cock. “You’re ...wow.”

He grins and reaches to pull a pin out of her hair. Her tight bun drops into a loose and crumpled bob. She leans forward, without provocation and takes him into her mouth. She moans, her tongue swirling around the head of his cock. She yanks on him, pulling as much of him into her mouth as she can. She leans forward, resting her head against his pelvis, her face turned sideways as she tugs on him. He moans, his hips slowly thrusting into her mouth.

“You’re quite good at that,” he coos. It makes the tingling between her legs that much more apparent. Davin never used to say much when she did this. He wasn’t very responsive.

“Mmm,” he hums. “I bet you love a good cock in that pretty mouth of yours.” She groans and pulls him closer. She sucks on him harder and he responds favorably, growing in her hands. It’s intoxicating, feeling wanted. Like she isn’t an obligation or an object of convenience, but instead, of desire. She lets go of him, allowing him to thrust freely into her mouth as a hand goes down and slips between her legs. She finds her underwear already wet and a simple touch sets her body on fire.

She moans as he pushes her hair to the side, his hips thrusting and his cock shifting visible inside the hollow of her cheeks.

“Ah-ah,” she hears before he pulls away from her. She opens her eyes and looks up at him, her stare asking why he stopped.

“Allow me,” he says as he leans down and grabs onto the back of her knees. In one move he tilts her, raising her legs above the chair and exposing her in the open air of her office. He hums, pleased as he bends down, his cock hanging heavy between his legs. She begins to tell him he doesn't have to, that he doesn’t need to if he doesn't want to. She’s so used to telling a man her needs aren't important that when he freely leans in and pulls her panties aside, she is more shocked than anything. His tongue immediately parts her lips, diving deep in to find her clit. She yelps and grabs onto his hair when he latches onto it.

“Oh my ... _fuck_.” Her head hits the back of her chair.

He licks her, oscillating between suction on her clit and dragging his tongue through her folds. He is gentle, yet insistent and bold in his touch. It is the touch of a man who knows what he’s doing and is unabashed in his exploration. Unlike her ex-husband, he seems to enjoy it too as he groans through each lap, taking pleasure in her flavor. It only makes her want him more. He takes one long lap before pulling away and leaning back on his heels. He stares at her, not taking his eyes off her pussy. She should feel exposed, but she can't, not when he stares at her with so much attention and desire. He strokes himself, before reaching out a finger and running it through her lips. He wets it before turning his wrist and sinking the finger into her. She hums, feeling him curve through her insides.

“Mmm,” she hums, relaxing her body and giving him full reign to explore. She is content, and despite not truly knowing him, he wields her trust like a man who cherishes it.

He slides his finger out temporarily before reintroducing two fingers. He doesn’t ask if she can take it, or wants it, but she can tell he just knows. She moans as she feels his fingers slide into her and opens her legs wider, relaxing further into his touch. He lavishes her inner thigh with kisses as he plunges his fingers deep into her, twisting and turning and curving through his prodding with an expert motion. Each stroke sends an electric flutter of ecstasy up her spine. It climbs her body and ends in her gut.

She moans, loudly and without reservation as he curves his fingers just right. He uses his hands without worry of how messy his fingers are getting or hurting her. She can feel her muscles pulsing, dancing joyfully at his touch. She can’t tell if it’s because it has been so long since she’s felt so wanted, or if he’s just that good. She settles on the latter.

“You’re so good,” she whines, her hips rotating and pushing back against him through each thrust of his hand. 

His mouth lets go of her inner thigh with a pop. “Darling, I’m not even trying.”

She whimpers, raising her hip off the seat to meet his thrusts.

“Oh,” he says pleased. “Are you about ready?”

She nods and he takes it as his cue to shift his wrist down, his fingers plunging into her at an upward angle.

“Oh!” she cries out, snapping her legs shut. He can’t prod as well with her legs closed, so he curves his fingers quickly, walking them along her insides.

She pants, a painful grimace steady on her face. Then, she tosses her head back, her body violently shaking through her orgasm. The feeling blossoms in her core and sends a wave of heat and electricity over her body. She gasps, her moans caught in her throat through each wave and ministration of his fingers. He continues to thrust into her, curving with accuracy, his strokes eliciting a sound from her body she’s never heard. Not with Davin, or even her boyfriends before him. 

She pants as she comes down, her eyes turning to him as he pulls his fingers out and shoves them into his mouth. He hungrily laps his fingers in front of her and it does more to turn her on. He closes his eyes, savoring her flavor again. When he opens his eyes, they lock into a stare. She watches as a lascivious grin crawls across his face. He doesn't get a chance to say what he is going to say before she leans forward and pulls his face onto hers. She kisses him deeply, tasting herself. He pulls himself up from his feet and leans over her. She pushes him away and stands from her chair. Her eyes never leave them and he watches her like a hawk as she turns and slides onto her desk. 

Papers fold and crunch beneath her, but she doesn’t care. She opens her legs for him, inviting him in. He slides between her legs and positions himself. She watches him, her eyes never leaving his. His entry into her body is slow and he watches her knowing how he is stretching her. Everything about this man is sex and sin and for a brief moment she believes it, that a man with the name Lucifer must be the devil. He snaps his hips forward and she cries out. She lays down against her desk, willingly allowing him to take her. He drapes her legs over his shoulders, forcing the fabric of her skirt to bunch on her lower back. He fucks her, hard and fast, her pussy taking him deep with no resistance on each thrust. She grips her desk with each jolt of pressure he sends through her body. She cries out, his grunts sending goosebumps down her body.

“You fuck so good,” she whimpers.

He laughs, amusement falling warmly from his lips. He acts like he’s heard it before, despite it being her first time ever saying anything like that. Sex with Davin was quiet and cold but there was a life to this man. Lucifer grunts again, thrusting into her. She tosses her head back and her eyes reach the ceiling, she relaxes, focused on the feeling between her legs. Focused on being stretched in a way that makes her feel whole. Then, she blinks and it feels like she is standing next to the desk, watching him fill her. He holds tightly onto her hips, panting as he snaps his hips forward. Then he groans, filling her with warmth and light. He cradles her head, staring deep into her eyes as he pistons into her, thrusting through each new spurt. She stares back at him, so filled with knowledge and love that it feels like a religious experience. Like this was proof of God’s love. Lucifer shudders, holding himself deep into her. Then, he leans back, letting go of her head and slowly pulling himself out of her. She lays there, her legs open and a wetness settling between her thighs. She yelps when she feels a warmth on her pussy and sits up to see nothing but Lucifer’s hair - his face buried deep between her legs. He licks her, lavishing in the mixture of their fluids. She lays back down, enjoying the teasingly slow laps to her pussy. Yes, God loves her, but, as it turns out … _the devil pays attention_.

_“Wow.”_

_\--_

Janet turns her eyes to Linda who nods her head. “That is …”

“Weird, I know.”

Linda shakes her head. “No, no. I believe everything you just said.”

“Hmm,” she says, staring out the window, deep in her thoughts. “You know, I came here because I felt weird about having sex in my office. Breaking that boundary, you know?”

Linda nods, her eyes wide and her lips pursed. She knows that feeling all too well. “Yeah I ... I completely understand.”

“But I don't regret anything about that experience. It-it opened my eyes.”

“Oh?”

“I mean, Davin is great. He is kind and smart but … he and I weren’t compatible. Emotionally, spiritually, physically. I mean I’ve never had someone who just ... _understood_ my body like that man did. After years of feeling trapped and stuck, it—it felt good to feel so _free_.”

Linda nods. “And so now you think you want to pursue a relationship with Lucifer?/”

Janet chuckles. “No! _God_ no. I mean, he calls himself _Lucifer_. A guy like that must have a few skeletons in the closet. No. I just … last week I was thinking of giving it another shot with Davin because I felt as if he was my only chance. My only shot at love and now … now I feel like I have so much more to offer. Davin made sex feel like a chore and-and Lucifer made it fun again. If a stranger can make me feel so wanted, then why not someone else? Someone who puts in the time and effort? No, Davin is a good man, he just … he isn’t _my_ man. And that’s okay. Right?”

Linda smiles and nods. “That is a very positive way of viewing things.”

Janet nods. “I mean, to be clear, this will never happen again,” she corrects. “I am definitely _never_ having sex in my office again. Can you imagine? I’m just lucky all the kids were gone that day.”

Linda nods.

Janet sighs. She turns her eyes to the window and stares out at it. She nods slowly to herself, her eyes narrowing with each second.

“And there was … I mean, don’t get me wrong, he was ... _gorgeous._ And the cock on him-”

“Wow, yeah.”

“I mean, not to be gross or anything, but-”

“Right.”

“-he was exceptionally well-endowed.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I just … and I know this is weird to say about someone I barely know, but ... there was something off about him. I can’t quite put my finger on it.”

She turns to Linda, who raises her eyebrows.

“Is that weird to say?”

Linda shakes her head. “Nope, not at all.”

The alarm on Linda’s phone beeps and Linda smiles. “And that is all the time we have for this week. Was there anything pressing you wanted to discuss that we didn’t get the chance to talk about?”

Janet shakes her head, not quite paying attention.

“I mean, he goes around referring to himself as the devil. That’s _weird_ , right?”

“It’s something.”

  
  



End file.
